onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 625
Chapter 625 is titled "Uninherited Will". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 11 - "Baratie - Baratie Head Office Under Renovation". Short Summary The destroyed ship of a Celestial Dragon reaches the main gate of Fish-Man Island. Mjosgard, the only survivor, demands the people bring him a mask. But the citizens along with some of the Sun Pirates refuse while a member of the Sun Pirates tries to shoot Mjosgard but Otohime gets in the way and takes the bullet. Meanwhile, Shirahoshi shows that she possesses the power to call upon Sea Kings and that is why Vander Decken IX showed interest in her the first time. The World Noble is healed by Aladine a few weeks later and Otohime chooses to go with the noble to the surface for a week. She returns with an important document. Long Summary The chapter starts with a crowd gathering around the wrecked World Noble ship. Someone comments that the ship looks like it was attacked. Everyone is shocked to see a Celestial Dragon on the ocean floor. The World Noble is trying to order people around. The man is on the ground, distressed over the death of everyone on board, and demands someone bring him an air helmet. The man is introduced as Mjosgard. He comments how the island smells of fish-men, and orders for a helmet to be brought to him and save his life. He orders the people to get him a doctor, saying he is dying. A palace guard asks where the medical teams are. Another responds that they are coming but they need to figure out how to handle him. Hody Jones says he needs to be killed, saying he is the worst trash in the world. At a bar, someone comments on the noise coming from the harbor. The man turns out to be Vander Decken IX, and one of his crew members explains about the injured Celestial Dragon. Mjosgard is angry over what happened to him. He has a flashback to when he was on the ship. He is talking to his father, who is explaining why they are going to Fish-Man Island. It turns out that some of the Sun Pirates used to be slaves to them, so they are going to Fish-Man Island to reclaim them. A group of Sun Pirates approach Mjosgard, they are all holding guns. Mjosgard recognizes them as his former slaves, and asks why they will not behave and come home, asking who gave them permission to be free. All of the pirates then turn their guns on him, with one of them stepping on the pistol wielded by the noble. The regular citizens panic, saying that the pardon the World Government granted to Jinbe would be void if they hurt him. Mjosgard orders them to stop, asking if they knew who he is? One of the pirates calmly tells him that the only thing that keeps him a noble on the surface is the immediate presence and support of the Marine admirals. If people on the island kept quiet, then Moisgard's death could just be another shipwreck incident. Mjosgard then realizes the gravity of the situation and how much the tables had turned against him. The citizens cheer the pirates on, saying they will keep quiet. They then encourage the pirates to kill him, saying he is half dead anyway and he would have a taste of the pain he had inflicted. Mjosgard objects, defending himself by simply stating he is a noble, but the fish-man said he decided he could not forgive him and shoots. Someone calls out for him to stop. Otohime then grabs the noble and pulls him out of the way, the bullet grazing the left side of her rib cage. Everyone is astonished that the bullet hit the queen. Otohime then orders everyone to throw down their weapons, since there are children watching. The pirate who fired the shot, as well as everyone with children look on in stunned disbelief. Jinbe is then seen talking to Aladine, asking what happened to the Celestial Dragon. Aladine responds that he had just arrived as well. Shirahoshi and her brothers appear behind Jinbe. Fukaboshi tells him that their mother just flew out of the castle suddenly. Shirahoshi asks Fukaboshi what a Celestial Dragon is, and Fukaboshi responds that it is a human, only it is meant to be feared. Otohime examines her wound, seeing the bullet only grazed her. A man asks Otohime why she protected him, asking if she knew what the World Nobles had done to them in the past. Otohime tells them that she can feel the pain in their hearts, and she knows the hate they have for human, but they cannot pass it onto their children, telling them to think of their future. Jinbe then remembers Fisher Tiger's last words, telling him to keep his hatred of humans a secret. Mjosgard picks up his pistol. Manboshi yells for his mother to look out, but it's too late, and Mjosgard already has the gun pointed at Otohime's head. Shirahoshi calls out to her mother out of fear, emitting sonar waves along with her shout. There is a crash from behind the wrecked ship and five Sea Kings appear, one of them begins to eat the ship. Everyone is stunned to see the huge creatures. The noble passes out foaming at the mouth at the sight of the huge animals. All the Sea Kings then leave. Vander Decken IX, after getting over the initial shock is overjoyed at what he saw, wondering if he had found the legend. Shirahoshi is still crying. Jinbe wonders if her cry and the appearance was coincidence. Otohime is shocked at her daughter's apparent ability. Vander Decken IX then recalls the story of his ancestors. It was a legend involving a mermaid princess who could call forth Sea Kings that drew the first Vander Decken to the ocean floor. Decken then calls out to his ancestors that he had succeeded in finding the legendary mermaid. The two crewmates with him are excited. Decken tells them to keep quiet, as they are the only ones who are aware of the legend as far as he knows. Decken then ponders how to become the princesses husband. A crewmate reminds him that Shirahoshi is only a child, and Decken realizes that could be a problem. Aladine is looking at the unconscious World Noble as Otohime walks past him. He tells her that he will see to the man's treatment and hers as well. Several weeks later, the noble is healed. Mjosgard angrily walk up the steps to his ship, saying that they (referring to them as cattle) dared point their guns at him, promising they would regret their actions. This angers the guards. One asks why he is still holding a grudge after they saved his life. He then says they cannot let him go home, as it would put the island in danger. Otohime then stops him, saying they have unfinished business and she tells him that she will come with him to the surface. Mjosgard seems less than thrilled, and a citizen asks what the queen what she is thinking. Neptune objects, saying he should go if it is about speaking with the nobles. Someone calls out to Neptune that humans would not miss a chance to capture him. Otohime objects, saying it would be meaningless for someone strong like Neptune to go. She has to show that someone weak can survive on the surface in order to prove it is not something to be feared. Her own child as well as others object, while another child asks where she will go. Neptune tries to object one last time, but Otohime tells him to trust her as his wife and to trust humanity. Mjosgard is furious that she would invite herself onto his ship like that. Neptune and his children look downtrodden. A narration then takes over, saying that anxious and sleepless nights befall the island. Neptune is seen trying to raise his children's spirits. A mermaid asks Jinbe how Otohime is doing and Jinbe tells her that all they can do is wait and believe in her. Someone remarks that he wants to hear her speeches again. The passing of the week felt like one hundred days. Otohime returns a week later. The narration states that she was able to calm the Celestial Dragon. Everyone is glad to see her return safely. Otohime is seen holding a document that would become known as "Fish-Man Island's Light of Hope". Quick References Chapter Notes *Zeff is seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Shirahoshi is seen as a six year old. *It is shown that Shirahoshi has the power to call Sea Kings and that is the reason why Vander Decken IX sought after her. *A World Noble, Mjosgard, is introduced. *It is revealed that the real reason the original Vander Decken came to Fish-Man Island was in pursuit of a legendary mermaid princess capable of calling Sea Kings. *Despite earlier stating about not wishing to hear Otohime's speeches of bringing humans and fish-men closer, the people of Fish-Man Island start wanting to hear her speeches again after the week she left for the surface. *Queen Otohime leaves for Mary Geoise for a week and returns with a document referred to as "Fish-Man Island's Light of Hope". Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 625 de:Uketsuganai Ishi it:Capitolo 625 es:Capítulo 625